


Expanding Operations

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Series: Yes, Sir [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reno is invited to watch, Shameless Smut, Submission, Swearing, happy fun sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: Elena has an exhibitionist streak. Tseng indulges.





	Expanding Operations

Elena opened the door and poked her head in. Tseng, her boss, sat by the round table that took up most of the small conference room.

"You wanted to see me?"

Her voice was a touch breathless. She had already been halfway to her car, on her way home for the day, when Tseng had called her back for an impromptu meeting. He was leaning back in his seat, elbows on the armrests and his fingers steepled before him. He was the very picture of cool, composed control – unlike Reno, who slouched in a chair on the other side of the table, seemingly without a care in the world. Whatever this was about, it didn't seem to be an emergency.

"Yes. Come in, Elena. Lock the door behind you."

As she approached the table, Reno greeted her with a grin. She returned it with a nod, but her brow creased as she let her gaze linger on him. There was something... odd about him. The way he was looking at her, maybe; still grinning, excitement glittering in his eyes.

Tseng's face, on the other hand, gave nothing away. It never ceased to surprise her how different two Turks could be. The two men in front of her were of similar heights and slim builds, but that was where the similarities ended. Tseng's hair fell in a smooth, dark curtain down his back, while Reno's looked like a red explosion. Where Tseng's suit was immaculate, Reno looked like he'd slept in his.

"I called you here today," Tseng said, "because of our recent discussion on expanding our... personal activities."

Elena did a double take.

"Oh," she managed. "I see." She hadn't expected him to take action so soon... but she had to admit she was already feeling a tingle deep in her belly.

"It may interest you to hear that Reno has agreed to take part in a top secret trial session. Strictly in the capacity of an observer, of course."

Reno looked from her to Tseng with a huge smile on his face.

"This is how you guys talk dirty?"

Tseng ignored him.

"Do you have any objections, Elena?"

Reno was an uncouth slob, a gossip and thoroughly shameless – but he was a Turk, and a fiercely loyal one at that. Elena knew that Tseng would have insisted on sworn secrecy, and if Reno gave Tseng his word, nothing in this world would make him break it.

And... though Elena would never ever admit it out loud, Reno had a certain roguish charm, and with his pretty green-blue eyes and lopsided grin, he was _very_ easy on the eyes.

"No, sir, no objections. When do we begin?"

"Right now."

For the second time in a matter of minutes, Tseng caught her off guard. This time, she was quick to recover.

"Yes, Sir."

Reno raised his eyebrows and studied her face with new-found curiosity. Elena paid him no mind; she kept her gaze firmly on Tseng as he spoke.

"Reno will not be giving orders, but you will show him proper deference. For the duration of this meeting, you will address him as 'Sir'."

"Yes, Sir."

Reno slouched lower and wider in his chair, grinning from ear to ear.

"If she calls me 'Sir' like that, I think I'm gonna like it."

Elena wondered if she should thank Reno for that, even though he hadn't addressed her directly, but before she could come to a conclusion, Tseng gave his first command.

"Undress."

"Yes, Sir."

Elena cast surreptitious glances at her superiors as she removed her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt. Tseng watched her as coolly as ever, but Reno's eyes gleamed with a hunger she hadn't seen in them before – not when he looked at her, at any rate. The extra pair of eyes made her nervous and as a result she removed her clothes with more practicality than grace. She kept her eyes lowered as she slipped out of her bra and panties. Normally, she loved to watch Tseng's face at this stage, but she had no idea how to deal with Reno's ogling.

Because he was definitely ogling. Elena didn't need to look at his face to know that.

"Get on the table. Knees here." Tseng patted the table in front of him, near the edge.

"Yes, Sir."

She glanced at them again as she rounded the table. Tseng had barely moved, but Reno had spread his legs wide and was stroking his growing bulge through his trousers. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at the tingle of excitement between her thighs. She was Tseng's to command and enjoy, not Reno's.

"Get down on all fours."

Tseng moved his chair back as she came up to him. Reno moved his to the side until he was facing her. Observed from both front and behind, she climbed up on the table. Her hands trembled and her knees felt a tad unsteady as she assumed the position Tseng had specified. This was actually happening. Her secret fantasy was coming true!

Did Reno know she'd been the one to suggest it? Part of her wanted him to, just so he wouldn't get any ideas about her being a pushover. Another wished the opposite; the part that wanted Reno to know just how much she was willing to do for Tseng. If he'd been the one to ask this of her, she would have agreed, after all. Just to please him.

Elena heard a chair scrape against the floor behind her. Moments later she felt Tseng place a hand on her back. Elena resisted the urge to arch her back like a cat as he ran his fingers in a large, slow circle over her shoulder blades. She whimpered as he brought his hand around her neck to briefly grasp her throat, and hummed with contentment as he slid lower down and cupped one of her breasts.

"I can touch you wherever I want."

It wasn't a command. Elena guessed it was a remark meant for their audience. Reno had fondled his groin without pause as he watched Tseng grope her, his eyes bright and focused.

"Yes, Sir." Her breathy response was mostly for Reno's benefit, too. She wanted him to know exactly how much she delighted in Tseng's attentions.

"However I want." Tseng pinched her nipple, drawing a startled gasp out of her.

"Yes, Sir."

He stroked a path up to her back. His fingers skimmed her spine on the way down to her behind and he slipped a couple of them in between her cheeks as he continued down. When he brushed over the sensitive skin of her ass she sucked in a breath, and held it as he came to a halt over her slick pussy. Elena couldn't help the whimper that snuck out when he dipped his fingertips into her. He pushed deeper, rolled his fingers around, and her quiet moan turned into a whine as he pulled them out again.

The sound of a zipper made Elena open her eyes. Reno's pants were undone, revealing a slender cock, stiff as a rod. He was running two fingers up and down the underside of his shaft, occasionally dipping lower to draw light circles on his balls with his fingertips. When she glanced up she saw that he was watching her with a lazy grin on his face.

"I love the noises you're making, Lena. I had no idea you could sound so... _horny_."

Elena wasn't sure she wanted to take it as a compliment, but she knew the proper response.

"Thank you, Sir," she panted.

How strange it was to speak to him while another fingered her pussy. So... _taboo_. It made her clit throb with illicit desire... but Tseng hadn't let his wandering fingers go anywhere near it. Elena knew that he wasn't going to, either, not any time soon – it was a delicious torment she both loved and hated.

Would he make her beg for it, in front of Reno? Elena moaned and curved her back, tilting her hips up.

Tseng removed his hand and stepped back.

"Hands behind your back."

Elena clamped down on her twinge of disappointment at the loss of Tseng's touch. As she obeyed his order, Reno glanced over her shoulder. His face lit up with a grin.

"Hell yeah," he whooped, "now we're talking!"

Moments later Elena felt cool metal encircle her wrists. Not only was she kneeling completely naked before two powerful, lethal men; she was now bound and at their mercy. The nervous excitement that surged through her made her even wetter.

Tseng grabbed the chain that connected cuffs and pulled down, forcing Elena to straighten up. He wasn't satisfied until she was sitting back on her heels with her breasts pushed forward.

"Stay." His lips brushed her ear as he murmured his command, and she felt a pleasant shiver up her spine.

Tseng let her go and took a step back. Elena's face grew warmer with every second that passed. She felt so exposed, so _lewd_ with her slippery thighs and her breasts on display, but she didn't move. Tseng had given her a direct order.

Reno was gaping at her.

"Fuck, you're hot like this."

A different kind of heat flashed across her bare skin.

"Thank you, Sir."

She felt Tseng's firm hands on her hips. He guided her backwards until her knees rested right on the edge of the table. Her breath caught in her throat as something hot and hard pressed against her entrance.

This was it. She was about to have sex in front of an audience.

Her heart fluttered madly in her chest as she held her breath, waiting. They all held their breaths.

Elena felt herself stretch around Tseng's thick cock as he pushed into her, felt his warm breaths in her ear. She saw Reno's gaze dart from her face down between her legs, saw his hand close around his dick and stroke down at the same slow pace as Tseng sank into her, and she felt a thrill like never before.

Reno was crude, impudent, carefree to the point of reckless; everything Tseng wasn't. She had no desire to ever get involved with a man like him – which was probably why she was wet enough to feel it trickle down her thighs. Here was a glimpse of something that would never be his, hanging just out of his reach. All Reno could do was watch, and fantasize about being in Tseng's place.

Elena had leaned forward as Tseng entered her, instinctively giving him better access. As soon as he was as deep in her as he could go, she felt his hand wrap around her throat. He pulled, and she had no choice but to straighten back up if she wanted to breathe. Once her back was flush against his chest, he eased the pressure and just held her in place. She was so far over the edge of the table that without his support, she would fall.

Tseng slid out and inch or two, and Elena gasped as he snapped his hips forward and pushed his cock deep into her again. Soon he had set a steady pace, rocking into her with short, sharp thrusts, while he held her in place. His body was as solid as a wall at her back. If she tried to move to the side, she'd fall. If she leaned forward, his firm grip on her throat would cut her breath. Elena was trapped, completely at his mercy as he took the pleasure he wanted – and there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

In front of her, Reno jerked his hand down his cock every time Tseng drove into her.

"Shit, Lena," he panted. "Your tits look fucking amazing, bouncing like that. Makes me wanna come all over them."

For a second, she could picture it. Reno standing in front of her with his dick in his hand, aiming thick ropes of hot cum at her breasts as Tseng flooded her pussy with his.

"Thank you, Sir," she moaned.

She felt Tseng's other hand on her hip, felt him slide his fingers over her belly. She forgot to breathe as he eased them down between her legs, until he brushed over her tender clit and made her gasp.

"Fuck yeah, Tseng, make her come," Reno groaned. "I bet her O-face is sexy as _fuck_."

She should have felt embarrassed. Awkward at the very least, or self-conscious. She didn't. Reno's lusty gaze had heated her skin, supercharged it for the touch she had prayed would come, and Tseng's fingers set off blasts of delight that obliterated her conscious thoughts. His touch was steady, firm like his hold on her throat, and every stroke of his fingers coiled her body a little tighter, brought her a little closer to rapture.

It hit her like the Midgar Express. She cried out as her muscles clenched tight around Tseng's cock, and pulsed around it in a frantic rhythm. His fingers stayed on her, continued their steady pace, drawing out the pleasure – and then they were gone, and she was pushed forward. Tseng caught her by the elbows before she could fall, and bent forward like this, being pulled against him by her arms, his cock plunged in deep, much deeper than before, and it felt _fantastic_. Elena mewled and yelped with every thrust as he pounded her with abandon. Every inch of her body was still fizzing with orgasmic joy, enhancing every sensation, and the parts of her that he touched practically erupted with pleasure.

"Oh, fuck... the look on your face... Fuck, Lena..."

Reno grunted. His hips bucked up from the chair, and thick white fluid shot out of his cock. Some spattered onto the floor, but most of it landed on his hand, and trickled down as several smaller spurts gushed out of him.

Whenever Tseng came – in her, on her – Elena felt a satisfaction so strong it became a physical pleasure. She felt powerful, knowing that she had pleased him to the point of release. As she watched Reno ride out his orgasm through the haze of her own bliss, she felt a different kind of power; that of an untouchable goddess, worshipped through a sacrifice of spilled seed.

Then she felt Tseng's fingers dig into her arms, felt him go still as he buried himself in her and strained against her – and she was once again the one who found joy in pleasing another, in pleasing _him_.

He pulled out sooner than she expected, sooner than she had hoped. The emptiness she felt crept beyond the physical, but she didn't protest or complain. Bent forward over her knees on the table, with her hands cuffed behind her back, she stayed still and waited.

In front of her, Reno licked the cum off the back of his hand, then pushed his entire index finger in his mouth. Fascinated, Elena watched as he sucked his fingers clean, one by one, until the last one slid out of his mouth with a little pop. He scooped up the last drops that had leaked down his softening shaft, then held out his smeared fingers and winked.

"Want a taste, Lena?"

A mixture of strange, conflicting emotions welled up in her. The act itself repulsed her – but the idea of Tseng _ordering_ her to lick Reno's fingers clean was nothing short of intoxicating. If he commanded her, she would obey – and she would _enjoy_ obeying.

She felt Tseng's suit brush her leg as he stepped up beside her, followed by the warmth and weight of his hand on the back of her neck.

"You are only here to observe, Reno."

There was an uncharacteristic roughness to his voice, a lack of that seemingly unflappable calm. It could have been the orgasm he'd had just a minute ago, but Elena couldn't remember hearing that tone from him before. It wasn't a reminder, but a warning. A warmth spread in her chest. She felt protected. _Treasured_.

"Oh, right." Reno dipped his fingers into his own mouth. "Sorry, guys."

"That will be all, Reno."

"Gotcha."

Reno tucked himself in and zipped up. He rose to his feet and pushed his hands into his pockets, then paused and gave them both a sly look.

"For the record? I'm totally down for more 'meetings' like this one."

"Noted," Tseng said.

"Later, boss. Lena."

Reno flashed her a grin, and Elena was both relieved and a little surprised to find it was not unlike the ones he would give her at the end of a successful mission. He swaggered out, and as soon as the door closed after him, Elena felt Tseng's fingers caress her neck.

"Permission to speak freely, Elena," he murmured.

"Thank you, Sir, but that won't be necessary."

"Very well."

His fingers traveled down along her left shoulder, gently massaging her muscles. As Elena closed her eyes and savored his touch, she realized how sore her arms felt. How thoroughly tired _all_ of her felt.

"...Though I think I'll need a long bath and a foot rub tonight," she added.

Tseng chuckled and gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Request granted."


End file.
